Rhodonite is Caught
by Marmy
Summary: When Pink Diamond starts to question Pink Pearl about the Ruby she's been secretly communicating with, Pearl begins to panic. What will her punishment be? Will she be shattered? This fear peaks when Pink Diamond summons the Ruby to Earth. (This is a very short one-off. Rhodonite is my OTP and I wanna know more about her.)


"Pearl?"

"Yes, My Diamond?"

"Have you ever wondered what fusion feels like?"

Pink Pearl tried her best not to let her fear show on her face as she looked up at her Diamond. "Uh, f-fusion? Me?" she asked, faking an incredulous tone. "I'm only a pearl, My Diamond. Who would I even fuse with? Yellow Pearl?" She laughed nervously.

"Pearl." Pink Diamond lowered her large hand palm-up for Pearl to step onto. Pearl obeyed and started trembling with fear as her Diamond raised her to eye-level. "I know about you and that ruby."

"R-Ruby?" Pearl asked, laughing nervously again. "Which ruby could you possibly be talking about? When would I ever have the time to meet a ruby when I'm serving you?"

"When Morganite arrived a while ago to give her report, there was a squad of rubies surrounding her. One had her gem on her belly. I saw her approach you. I've seen the messages you two have been sneaking to each other ever since. Did you think you could keep this a secret forever?"

Pink Pearl was shaking harder now as her eyes widened. "I-I never meant to k-keep any secrets from you, M-My Diamond!" she cried. "P-Please forgive me! I didn't mean any disrespect by it!"

"Pearl, settle down," Pink Diamond said gently. "Everything is going to be alright."

"H-How did you know about the f-fusion?" Pearl whimpered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Come now, Pearl. Did you really think that I wouldn't know about the ruby using one of our warp pads?" Pink Diamond laughed a little, taking Pearl by surprise. "It was actually quite entertaining to watch you and the ruby trying to figure out how the two of you would fuse. But apparently all it took was a simple embrace."

"A-Am I going to be sh-shattered?" Pearl stammered. "Please don't tell Morganite! _I_ convinced Ruby to fuse! She shouldn't be punished! Please!"

"Pearl, neither of you are in trouble," Pink Diamond said gently but firmly. "I just wanted to ask you something. What was it like?"

Pearl froze in shock and tilted her head in confusion. "M-My Diamond? What did _what_ feel like?"

"Fusion!" Pink Diamond suddenly couldn't contain her excitement anymore as she grinned. "How did it feel to be half of a whole? Could you feel Ruby in there, too? What was your fusion? I imagine that whatever you two became was quite stunning! A graceful pearl with a sturdy ruby! What a combination!"

"D-Didn't you say that you…saw us? B-But you don't know what we became?"

"To be honest, I wasn't close enough to get a good look. I was afraid of interrupting your union. Now please, describe the feeling to me."

"Well…It's rather hard to explain," Pearl said hesitantly.

"Oh, I know! We'll bring her here!"

Pearl's eyes widened once more as she was set down and Pink Diamond went to work on sending an order for the specific ruby to be sent to Earth. Was this some sort of trick? Would Pink Diamond shatter the both of them once they were fused?

* * *

Ruby arrived on the warp pad and approached the palanquin. She walked in a stiff, cautious manner as she wasn't sure why she had been summoned by her Diamond. She didn't feel any better about the area being nearly empty of gems. She snuck a glance at Pink Pearl, and panic struck her hard as she saw the fear in Pearl's eyes.

"How may I serve you, My Diamond?" Ruby asked, saluting her leader.

"Ruby, I understand that you've developed a friendship with my pearl," Pink Diamond said, getting straight to the point.

"My Diamond, we—I, uh—"

"You can be honest with me," Pink Diamond coaxed. "Neither of you are in any trouble."

"Well, My Diamond….I-I like being around Pearl! She's so pretty and kind and smart! I'm sorry, My Diamond! N-No, I'm _not_ sorry! If you're going to shatter anyone, shatter _me!_ I'm more expendable than she is!"

Pearl's eyes watered at this but she just quietly whimpered, not wanting to speak out of turn.

" _No one_ is going to be shattered," Pink Diamond insisted. "And _neither_ of you are expendable. You're both very important in our society."

"Are you going to bubble us?" Ruby asked.

"No, all I want is to see you two fuse," Pink Diamond explained.

Ruby gave her Diamond a confused look. "F-Fuse? Right now?"

"Yes!" Pink Diamond said, smiling again. "I must see what you look like up close! I'm fascinated by this!"

She gestured for Pearl to approach Ruby. Pearl wiped the tears from her eyes as she obeyed. She looked down into Ruby's eyes and smiled lovingly. Ruby felt like she could melt from the warmth of Pearl's gaze. They wrapped their arms around each other in an embrace but nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?" Pink Diamond asked, her smile fading.

"I'm a little nervous, My Diamond," Pearl admitted, turning to her Diamond.

"I'm _extremely_ nervous," Ruby said in a playfully competitive tone, hoping to lighten Pearl's mood. Pearl looked down at Ruby and snorted with a giggle. Ruby grinned in victory at getting her Pearl to laugh.

"Don't be nervous! Just pretend I'm not here!" Pink Diamond said, waving her hand in a dismissive manner.

Pearl and Ruby kept their eyes on each other as they kept their arms around each other. Pearl was so sweet with her big pink eyes and shy smile. Ruby was adorable with the way she held Pearl at the waist protectively. Their gems began to glow and the light enveloped them both. They fused together and became Rhodonite in front of Pink Diamond.

"Well….Here I am!" Rhodonite said with a nervous laugh.

Pink Diamond held her hands up to her mouth in shock before she started giggling excitedly. "Oh my stars! You're the cutest fusion I've ever seen!" she cried out. She gently lifted Rhodonite up and held her in her palm.

"M-My Diamond?" Rhodonite asked as she trembled anxiously. "You really think we're…I'm cute?"

"Yes! Look at your fluffy hair! And you have four arms! And four _eyes!_ Incredible! How does it feel?"

Rhodonite took a moment to answer. "It feels…..right. This just feels right for me. It feels natural. I feel like this is what I'm _supposed_ to be instead of being just a pearl and just a ruby."

"What a wonderful concept," Pink Diamond said dreamily. "To join someone and feel a hole in your existence close up. Like two halves of a whole." She sighed longingly, knowing that she would probably never get to experience such a feeling.

 **AN: I like to believe that Pink Diamond was truly shattered by one of the other diamonds. One theory is that Pink didn't totally conform to the rest of the Diamond Authority so at least one of them wanted to be rid of her. And I don't know, maybe she _was_ fascinated with fusion between two different kinds of gems. I'm sure that all of this will be thrown out the window, though, by episodes that will come out later.**

 **Also, someone told me that Rhodonite belonged to a Morganite. Maybe the ruby did but I don't know if a Morganite is a high enough status to have a pearl. And Rhodonite herself didn't belong to Morganite because why would an "abomination" fusion be accepted? We know she wasn't because she had to go into hiding.**


End file.
